The Publisher and Her Pen
by CrookshanksPatronus
Summary: Hermione Granger gets a job as a publisher in the wizarding world. On her first day she finds those silver eyes that have haunted her for way too long. (The summary sucks but I think the story itself is a little better.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That was so cliche.

It didn't seem one-hundred percent real until I was moving my belongings into the tiny desk space in the new office. I'm going to be a publisher! No, I _**am**_ a publisher.

This job couldn't get any better.

"Ms. Granger, I assume that you will be able to handle things from here?"

"Yes, and thank you again, for everything."

"You have no reason to thank me, Ms. Granger, I am merely repaying you a favor. You helped save the wizarding world the least I can do is give you a tiny job offer." a warm smile began to form on Aberforth's face, and one found itself on my face too.

I was beyond happy. I was beyond grateful. And I was beyond relieved. This depression the wizarding world has been in has shattered, and I am thankful. Life can be peaceful now. It can be simple. I can be in love with Ron and not worry about loosing him every time I turn my head. Harry is finally safe, and he can be with Ginny, the love of his life. Everything can go as planned now. No interruptions by some bald headed, no-nosed, snake tongued freak. Just bliss.

And then there is this job. This job means everything to me. Getting payed to read? It's every bookworm's dream.

I placed the final stack of pencils in their place and stood back to admire my work. Everything was coming together.

Like pieces of a puzzle.

That was so cliche.

Like pieces of a pie?

"Granger?" I stood frozen in time as a rush of cold almost knocked the breath out of me. I knew that voice. That voice that had taunted and teased me for years and years in end. And with the voice comes the eyes. Those silver eyes that were cold as ice as he watched me being tortured. I could have sworn he was in Azkaban with his damned father.

But here he is. The cold voice, with cold eyes to match. So much for bliss.

I clear my throat and turn around slowly, trying to prepare myself for his hateful glare. But nobody could have prepared me for what I did see. It shattered me, broke my hate into tiny microscopic pieces and threw them into fire.

He was sad. So sad. And broken. His striking blond hair was up on ends and he had bags like an old witch under his eyes. His tie was wrinkled, along with his shirt, and his pants were a little to short for his legs.

"Malfoy?" My voice came out tinier than I had wanted. Tension hung in the air like thick smoke; it was suffocating me.

"You work here?" He asks casually, running his hand through his hair, raking it out of his eyes.

"Uhhh...I uhh...yeah, yeah I do?" I stuttered and his perfect blond eyebrow shot up.

"You don't sound too sure." He asked with a smirk on his face. My cheeks flamed, "it just surprised me that you work here, that's all." I said quietly and his deep laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls and echoing into the hallway.

"I'm surprised that you aren't staying at home and being Weasel's little bitch."

My eyebrows shot up. Ouch. That stung.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you aren't in Azkaban. I specifically remember you being a death eater." I spat without looking at him. I knew that would hurt him. His laughter stopped and he stood still for a second before leaving my office and closing the door softly behind.

My hands came up and rubbed my face, could I be any more of a bitch?

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Sooooooo I had this new idea and decided to play on it.** **Why not, right?** **I would like to know how you like the beginning. I know it's short but that's only because I'm just trying it out.** **It's a sort of Demo, so to speak.** **But if I go through with it, then it will be around 25 chapters long.** **Anyway, thank you for reading, ily!**

 **P.S. : I have this story posted on another account here but i forgot the password to it so im posting again...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"If you don't like the story then I won't like the story, Ms. Granger. Keep that in mind." Aberforth smiled warmly before stepping into the green flames. I let out a deep breath. I was just tired, for a lack of better words. Today did not go any thing like I had planned. I mean I got my dream job and everything, but it sucks to just toss a paper. And then on top of that, there was Draco.

I can't afford to worry about him. This job is way to important for me to just throw it away because of some old bully. Its settled. I won't concern myself with him, and everything will be perfect. Life will be prefect. Finally. I smile to myself, a new found confidence pumping through my veins. I grab a pinch of floo powder and throw it into the fireplace, "the Burrow," and then green consumes me.

"'Mione, you're home!" Molly's motherly voice drifts into the kitchen and I follow the smell of food. I put my bag on the counter before hauling myself onto a stool beside Ginny. I can say, I quite like the renovations that have been done here.

"How was work?" Ginny turns to me. "Good, but you'll never believe who works there." I say and Molly gives me a glass of juice "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Who? Pansy? Luna? Hannah Abbott? One of the Patil twins?" I shake my head at her wild guesses.

"Try male, and blond." I say and take a sip. Her eyes got wide and she choked on her juice. "No way in hell!" I nodded and she sat her cup down.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! Watch your mouth!" Molly shouts and Ginny huffs.

"I thought he was sent to Azkaban! Did you punch him again?"

"No, but I did talk to him. He said he was surprised that I wasn't at home being Ron's little bitch and I told him I wasn't surprised that he wasn't in Azkaban." I say and she laughs.

"He can hardy talk about anyone being a bitch."

"Who's a bitch?" Ron asks casually as he walks through the door. He pulls himself onto the stool beside me and slings his arm over my shoulder.

"IF I HEAR ANOTHER ONE OF YOU SWEAR AGAIN I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOU DO EVERY DISH BY HAND FOR TWO MONTHS." Molly's shrill voice cuts into the air and the three of us laugh.

"Now look what you've done, Ron." I giggle and look at him. "What I've done? Oh please." He rolls his eyes, "So how was work?"

"Good." I blushed a little and looked away from him, Merlin could this get any more awkward?

I hear the roar of flames behind me and I thank merlin that someone is coming through the floo to save me from this awkward mess, "Well you three are quiet." Harry says as he steps out of the fire place. He shrugs off his coat and sits beside Ginny. I'm instantly reminded of the old days at Hogwarts when we would all sit around the fire place in the Gryffindor common room. I sigh as I look at the three most important people in my life talking and laughing together. I don't think life could get any better, and even if it can I don't think I want it to.

"How was work 'Mione?" Harry asks enthusiastically.

"It was fun, I got my own office and stuff."

"And you'll never believe who works there." Ginny chimed in. "Draco Malfoy." I finish for her. Harry looks oddly unconcerned by it, "Well I mean what did you expect? That he was going to just lock himself in his manor and rot?"

"I really have no idea. I'm going to take a shower." I say and hop off my stool. I had just used the shower as an excuse, I had no desire to continue talking about him. I grabbed my clothes and a towel and turned on the scorching hot water. Stepping in, my tense muscles began to relax and for the first time today I actually felt at peace.

* * *

I slammed the door when I got to the Manor, trying to release some of my frustration. My frustration at the universe, and Voldemort, and myself, and her. Doesn't she know how much it hurts to be reminded of the wrong I've done? I didn't need to hear those words, I know what I did, I know what I am. And I hate it.

I stomp to the kitchen an swing open the cabinet. I pull out a bottle of firewhiskey, my only friend. I snort, even in my head I sound like a loser.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this is really short and Draco's POV is short, I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. I'm also sorry that the characters are a bit our of character but I was trying really hard to make it good which failed but yeah I'm sorrrrry. The first time I wrote this story was about a year ago so I'm trying to fix some of it so it might take longer for me to post the next chapter.. I'm sorry but ily. So yeah thanks for reading, maybe leave a review? It would mean a lot to me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I got a review that I want to answer:**_

 **"...I'm a little bit confused about how Aberforth got Hermione the job because he owned the Hog's Head..."**

 _ **I forgot to clarify it in the story (my bad!) but basically in this story he gets a reward for helping in the war so he uses the money he gets and he sells Hog's Head and fulfills his dream to own a publishing company for magical stories. I should probably go back and add that later so thank you for reviewing and bringing that to my attention!**_

 _ **On with the story!**_

Chapter 3:

"How much longer, Mione? It's time to go!" Ginny's voice screeched down the hall and I rolled my eyes before adding my last dab of mascara. My nerves have been acting up since I got home yesterday, I barely slept and I can't stop shaking. But I'm determined to get some work done today, especially considering I did nothing yesterday. But my stomach won't stop churning. Is it simply because its a new job, or is it something more? Something like Draco Malfoy?

No, no, no. Absolutely not. I push that thought as far back into my mind as it will go. I'm not going to be intimidated by him anymore. All that stuff he did is in the past and I need to get over it.

"Mione! Don't think I won't leave your ass here! Hurry up!" I roll my eyes once more before grabbing my bag and rushing downstairs. "Come on then." I say and Ginny stuffs her arms into her jacket. I grab her arm and feel the tug of apparation, then I'm in my office.

"Good luck Mione!" Ginny winks and then apparates out.

* * *

I wake up at the last minute possible. Work was manageable before she came. Now its hell. I take a hangover potion and sigh at the mess I made last night. Broken bottles, two or three holes in the wall that are shaped like my fist. I look down at my knuckles and groan when I see the cuts and bruises. Just bloody wonderful. I preform a quick healing charm then comb my hair out of my eyes. I grab a pinch of floo powder and throw it in the fire. "Dumbledore Publishing." I say clearly, and then I'm met with the gray walls of my dull office.

* * *

I grab a coffee from the workroom and wrap my fingers around the warm cup as I sit down at my desk. I breathe in the strong scent a pull the cup to my lips.

"Morning, Granger." A voice drawls from behind me and my cup slips from my hand. The hot liquid spills in my lap and I let out a yelp.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, hot cup, hot cup." I breath and Draco kneels down to my side with paper towels in hand. He dabs at my skirt, and then moves to my legs, all the while I'm too shocked to move. I flinch when his cold fingers rub against my knee. He seems to notice my small movement, even though I was sure he wouldn't. He runs his fingers across my knee again-

I move back abruptly, "That's enough, thank you." I say sternly and his cheeks flush.

"Yeah. Sorry." He mutters and runs his hands through his hair. He stands and with one flick of his wand the floor is clean and my clothes are dry. Why didn't he just do that in the first place? He turns and leaves slamming the work room door behind him, causing me to jump. Did I upset him?

My mind is reeling by the time I've made a new cup of coffee and sit down in my chair. Three huge stacks of papers find themselves on my desk and I grab the red pen from my drawer.

Time to crush dreams, and to forget about Draco bloody Malfoy.

* * *

She must think I'm an idiot. But then again, of course I am. I am a wizard for merlin's sake! I should have just magicked it clean the first time, but no. I had to be a hormonal teenager and clean it by hand.

But the way she flinched when I touched her knee. Is she scared of me? I pull my hands to my face in frustration, who am I kidding? She's terrified of me. The teasing, the relentless bullying for so many years. Of course she's scared.

I tug at my hair trying to release some tension in my head, how long am I going to have to put up with her?

"I'm afraid you're going to have to 'put up with her' until either you or she finds another job, Mr. Malfoy." Aberforth says from the chair infront of Draco's desk. The old man reminded him so much of Albus Dumbledore. The long Gray beard and kind blue eyes brought back painful memories, I should have done something else. I should have prevented it.

"Ah, thinking of my dear brother. He often plagues my mind as well."

"I wasn't...I wasn't thinking of...I haven't..." Draco stuttered. "Save your breath Draco. I of all people do not blame you for what happened. But on a lighter subject, I'm afraid Ms. Granger is staying here as long as she pleases." his blue eyes twinkled with knowledge.

"I apologize, Sir, I hadn't realized that I had said that out loud. She just frustrates me is all." he said in admittance.

"I believe she could say the same to you. But maybe it wouldn't be so if you were friends."

"She wouldn't even think of being friends with me, I mean after all I've done..."

"You can not be held accountable for your past, Draco. But sometimes the heart pushes away something it loves only to protect it from harm." Aberforth smiles and stands. "Are you insinuating that I love her?" I ask heatedly, who does this old man think he is?

"I'm not insinuating anything, Draco. I'm only saying an apology has never killed anybody." and with that, he was gone.

* * *

I'm three-fourths of they way through the last stack of papers, and I've had to change my pen four times.

More than half of the 'stories' have ended up in the trash, and each time I hear paper hit the bin my head aches a little more. I don't think I'm cut out for this type of work.

"Having fun, Granger?" I don't need to look up to know who the voice comes from, the arrogant tone already tells me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I mutter and toss another paper into the trash can before meeting his eyes. "May I come in?" He asks but doesn't wait for my reply as he closes the door behind him. He sits in the chair in front of my desk and begins to play round with my supplies. I glare at him for a good amount of time but he doesn't seem to be bothered. Finally I just give up and roll my eyes. I return to my work, my fingers pressed into my temples, trying to soothe the pain.

"Here, drink this." he says and puts a tiny vial with purple liquid onto the table.

"What is it?" I ask skeptically. "It takes away your headache." he shrugs and I pick up the tiny vial. I pull the tiny cork out of the top and smell the putrid liquid. I stare at the potion, then shoot Draco a questioning look.

He laughs, "Don't you trust me Granger?"

"Not in a million years Malfoy." I say before spilling the liquid into my mouth and swallowing. "Merlin that was awful." I choke out.

"Awful, yes. But it works, does it not?" He asks cockily and I realize he is right, the throbbing pain in my head practically vanished. I continue to read the script in front of me. It's short and doesn't make much sense, so I don't bother finishing it and toss it into the trash. We sit in silence for a little while, I continue reading and he continues to play with the supplies on my desk.

"Do you hate me?" The words were barely audible, but considering that he's the only other person in the room I assume it came from him.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you hate me, Hermione?" He says softly and I pause for a while. He's never said my name before. I was pretty sure he thought it was mudblood. Sure he's teased me and the boys, not to mention his affiliation with Voldemort and his minions. I may not like him, but do I hate him? I don't think I do, I think the only people I hate are Umbridge and Voldemort.

I guess he takes my silence as my answer, he rubs his face and then stands to leave, "Wait! I uh...No...No, I don't hate you." I panic and the words fall out of my mouth, tripping over each other like child trips over their feet. After I say it, I see a flicker of emotion in his eyes for the first time in years. He smirks, "Good to know Granger. Good to know." I blush a little and he takes it as a cue to leave.

Leaving work has probably been the easiest thing I've done all day. My head is throbbing, and I didn't have the energy to ask Draco for more of the potion. I don't think I could handle anything as emotional as that conversation ever again.

As I stepped back into the warm atmosphere of the burrow I pressed my palms against my eyes, trying to erase the memories of today. What is wrong with me? I've never been as unfocused as I have been the past couple of days.

I sigh and realize how quite the burrow is at the moment. "Hello? Is anyone home? " Theres no answer. I look through the house, as I get upstairs i hear a 'pop' of apparation. I draw my wand immediately by instinct, something has to be wrong. I go into the closest room and leave the door slightly open, I hide behind it and peek through the gap between the door and the door frame. My breathing is slow and shallow, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and I pray to Merlin that I'm just overreacting and this isn't as bad as it seems.

I see shaggy raven hair and I instantly relax, its just Harry. "Mione? Are you in here?" I step out from behind the door and step out into the hallway behind him, "Right here!" I say and he spins around with his wand pointed at me. "Blimey Hermione, give me a little bit of warning next time." He says with his hand on his chest. I giggle a little, "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain but we need to get to St. Mungos in like," he looks at his watch, "Now." I look at him a little confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Molly is in St. Mungos." He says and I don't say anything else. I give him a look and grab his arm. He nods and then I feel the tug of apparation.

* * *

 _ **Hello my wonderful readers! I think I'm a lot happier with this chapter, and the rest of the chapters will be about this length. So yeah please leave me a review, tell me what you think happened to Molly to cause her to be in St. Mungos ;). ILY! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
